dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Johnson's mother
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown}}Henry Johnson's mother is the beloved wife of Gregory Johnson, the loving mother of Henry Johnson and Tanya. She's also the second empress of Spencer World empire and the paternal grandmother of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby. Her real name is Jamie (ジェイミー, Jeimii). Appearance Jamie is a beautiful, young woman of a slim, curvy hourglass build and average height with a slender yet frame toned physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the icy blue eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and long straight icy blonde hair. In their childhood, people said that she looked like a little doll, for she was holding her hair back with a large blue bow. She used to wear Victorian-era clothing, as this is a tradition of her family. Her favorite dress, which she had the habit of wearing, was a blue and white, with several frills. Later, when she was nine, when she entered the academy with Gregory Johnson, James Spencer, Rita Proud, Mike Garret and Marlene Dawson, her style changed dramatically, as she replaced them with more practical ones. During Dragon Ball series and movies, Jamie no longer wears the hair tied, it allows that it is loose during the combat. Jamie also has the habit of hiding her face between her hair because of her shyness, but after the tournament, she holds her hair in a ponytail especially when she trains. In Dragon Ball Z series and mobies, her clothing consists of a blue off-shoulder top with a white tank undershirt at the level of her shoulders, with an income that involves the neck, but not the arms. She also wears a fair black color shorts to match her socks, that are half income, half woven. She no longer wears boots, she prefers closed shoes and a little high heel, just like Jessica. Jamie wears the standard hooded infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Five Hundred Revolution War before the Spencer Clan Massacre. With her potential power awakened, her body grows stronger and his eyes stay in a brilliant blue with the sclera in a black shade with relevant blood vessels of blue color close to the eyes. It gains several marks by the body of black color, in forms of drawing. Two years after the Five Hundred Revolution War, Jamie is seen wearing a high-necked nightgown, but without her sleeves. She wears a white sweater coat with white elbows along with black shorts. She continues wearing the same style of shoes, but her traditional socks have been replaced by half-glass. Her hair gets more wavy and she also starts to wear a shadow on her eyes. In adulthood, she reappeared with a completely different look, in the steampunk style. Personality Jamie is a a calm, kindhearted, polite, happy, hippy and serene expression, but during Dragon Ball series and movies, her personality is a little more exhibitionist and playful, although she only demonstrated it to its more intimate friends. She is a person who evolves with her feelings and her life experiences. Her affection and love with her husband and children, made her just deal with who she would consider her family. Biography Background Henry Johnson's mother is Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's does appear on the anime series and movies, but she's mentioned by Film appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's also mentioned by her first grandson Power Manga and Anime Jamie is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts * Chi Blocking - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Ninjustu - * Time Portal Creation - Video Games Appearances Jamie is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Jamie's name means Japanese name (ジェイミー or Jeimii) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Jamie is: Supplanter. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Jamie is: Supplanter. * In American the meaning of the name Jamie is: Supplanter. * In English the meaning of the name Jamie is: Supplant. Replace.derived from the latin Jacomus. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jamie is "he who supplants". Originally a pet form of James, now also used as a feminine form of James. Gallery search_and_destroy_mode_on_by_battleflyx3-dc2j1iu.png|Jamie as a kid oc_on_naruto_by_amayakashirskaya-dclie0c.jpg|Jamie as a teenager _oc_on_naruto__tatsumi_amaya_by_amayakashirska-1.jpg _naruto_oc__chihiro___after_war_by_majikku_no_luna-dbvgh8x.png _naruto_oc__chihiro___after_war_by_majikku_no_-1.png _naruto_oc__the_last_screenshot___are_you_serious__by_majikku_no_luna-dbqp0wv.png _pc___naruto_oc__chihiro__naruto_and_livna_by_-1.png Jamie with her newborn twin daughter Rachel.png _naruto_oc__chihiro_and_emi___boruto_screenshot_by_majikku_no_luna-dbptxcw.png _naruto_oc__chihiro_and_emi___boruto_screensho-1.png dc2h2og-966f2d21-1102-43ad-9748-07c1e2d92729.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Princess Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Orphans Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Movie Characters Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Video games where Jamie is playable